The invention relates to a binding for retaining a soft boot on a sliding device, in particular a snowboard, having retaining elements for the boot and having a calf support which can be pivoted into snowboarding and step-in positions and, via a tread element which is connected to it and is within reach of the boot, can be moved into the snowboarding position, in which the calf support is secured against accidentally pivoting out of the snowboarding position.
Such a binding is known, for example, from WO-A-9739808. This binding is a soft-boot binding with a tensioning strap which comprises a number of parts and has a tensioning device by means of which the tensioning strap is drawn together once the boot has been introduced into the binding, and the boot is thus forced onto the base plate of the binding. A calf support is provided, and this can be rotated about a transverse axis on side parts of the base plate. This calf support is provided with side parts which each have, in their front region, a latching protrusion which, in the closed position, the snowboarding position, has latching noses of locking hooks mounted pivotably on the base plate engaging over it. The calf support is thus secured against pivoting back in an undesired manner. The calf support may be provided with a tread element which is within reach of the boot sole, with the result that, when the boot is introduced into the binding, the calf support automatically pivots into its snowboarding position and locks automatically in this position.
AT-B-404 898 discloses a step-in binding for snowboards in the case of which retaining elements which are arranged on the sole region of the boot interact with retaining elements of the binding and can be brought into releasable engagement therewith. Such a binding is usually likewise provided with a calf support, which can be pivoted into the snowboarding and step-in positions, in order to support the snowboarder""s leg.
A further embodiment of a step-in binding for soft boots is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,483. The retaining elements provided on the rear region of the boot sole here are pins which, in the snowboarding position, engage in depressions which are provided on the inside of binding-mounted side parts. Lateral continuations of a calf support are located beneath the pins. The locking means receives a hook which engages over the pins from above and, at the same time, thus also retains the continuations of the calf support, and thus the calf support itself, in the snowboarding position.
During snowboarding, the calf supports, which are generally shell-like plastic parts possibly provided with padding, are subjected to high as well as alternating loading. Locking devices which retain the calf supports in the snowboarding position thus have the advantage that they help to absorb the forces which occur. In the case of the binding known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,483, the locking means for the calf support in the snowboarding position is coupled to the binding locking means, which requires specific configuration and coordination of the interacting components.
In particular in the case of a step-in binding with retaining elements on the boot and on the binding, it is possible, in principle, in the case of a calf support which can be pivoted into the snowboarding position via a tread element, to dispense with a locking means for the calf support in the snowboarding position since the boot fixed in the binding retains the calf support in the snowboarding position. The forces to which the calf support is subjected by the snowboarder""s leg during snowboarding may then prove problematic, these forces meaning that the loadability of the material of the calf support and/or the loadability of the tread element are subject to stringent requirements.
The object of the invention, then, in the case of a binding of the type mentioned in the introduction, is to ensure by straightforward means that the calf support and the tread bracket can withstand all the loading which occurs during snowboarding, the intention being for it not to be necessary to have any separate locking mechanism for the calf support. The sought-after solution is intended, furthermore, to allow the calf support to be used for different binding systems.
The set object is achieved according to the invention in that in the snowboarding position, with the tread element subjected to loading, the calf support, beneath its pivot pin, can be supported, on binding-mounted supporting parts, against pivoting into the step-in position, and as a result of the tread element being relieved of loading, in order to eliminate the support, the calf support can be displaced, in particular automatically, in relation to its pivot pin.
The support which the invention provides for the calf support absorbs forces and thus prevents the occurrence of forces which could overload the calf support and the tread element. By virtue of the calf support being arranged in a displaceable manner, the support is eliminated when the tread element is relieved of loading, and the calf support is moved into its step-in position. The mechanism provided and/or the components provided according to the invention are completely independent of the retaining elements of the binding and/or of the boot and, in addition, may be accommodated and/or arranged at a point remote from these retaining elements.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the supporting parts are parts which are fastened on the inside of side parts of a bearing block, and they have rearwardly directed supporting surfaces. This configuration is favorable in terms of production and, furthermore, also has the advantage that via the fastening means, which will preferably be a screw, the position of each supporting part can be adjusted and fixed via a slot formed in the side part of the bearing block. A change in the position of the supporting parts also changes the position of the supporting surfaces thereof, as a result of which it is possible to change the forwardly inclined position of the calf support within a certain range.
A straightforward and expedient configuration of the calf support provides that the latter is provided, on both sides, with in each case one extension which is respectively provided with a supporting surface which, in the snowboarding position, can be supported on the supporting surface of the relevant supporting part.
The calf support is subjected, on both sides, to the action of at least one spring, which forces the calf support upward. When the boot is removed from the binding, the springs bring about or assist release of the supporting surfaces of the calf support from the supporting surfaces of the supporting parts, with the result that the calf support can pivot rearward and the boot can easily be removed from the binding.
A functionally reliable and displaceable arrangement of the calf support, which is a straightforward design, provides that the calf support is arranged pivotably on binding-mounted bolts or the like, the bolts extending through slots of the calf support. The length of the slots determines the clearance for movement, the magnitude of the displacement distance, of the calf support.
As far as possible, ice and/or snow should not be able to have an adverse effect on the function of the springs. It is thus favorable if each spring is configured as a compression spring and is arranged in a recess of the calf support, above the bolt, and has one end supported on the bolt and has its other end supported on the calf support. In this arrangement, it is easily possible to ensure that the springs are accommodated in an at least largely protected region.
In the step-in position, without specific handling being necessary, the intention is for the calf support already to be located in a position in which the tread element is within easy reach of the boot. This can easily be achieved in that each supporting part has, on its top side, a stop against which the extension of the calf support is positioned in the step-in position.
In order to ensure in each case, even with the occurrence of relatively high loading and forces, that the supporting parts remain in their adjusted position, it is advantageous if a groove formation or the like which is provided on the supporting part can be wedged with a groove formation or the like which is formed on the inside of the side part of the bearing block.